The Bridge
by FrancyPansy
Summary: This is a poem about a girl who is too sad to care anymore.. she gives up because she can't go on anymore.... Is it about Peyton? Read it to find it out! ps: It is not Brooke Just so you know.. I am a huge Leyton fan :D Yet I still appreciate every rv


**This poem is dedicated to one of my favorite girls in the whole wide world. She knows me better than anyone else. She means the world to me and life would suck without her. Thank you for everything you have done!**

This poem is about a girl who can't take it anymore... She isn't able to go on so she gives up and makes the final step. Somehow this story is about One Tree Hill but it is up to you to figure out who is the gir.. maybe it is Peyton, maybe it is a made-up caracter or maybe it is a real human...

...Please read it an gimme feedback because that's what an autor is living for ;)

**

* * *

**

The Bridge

Her tears melt with the rain. She is standing at the handrail, one foot on the other side. As she looked down into the cold, dark water, it gives her the creep. The wind is blowing and the leaves get swirled around. Yet, she doesn't care. She doesn't care about anything anymore.

She is filled with emptiness and depressions causes her to stand on this spot. She wishes she would have never been born, never ever sat a footstep in this world which turned out to suck. Her eyes are wandering to the sky, where she hopes to be soon. Why did she end up here? Tears are falling down her cheeks, falling into the water where they are drowning. Her eyes are filled with pain but she cant open up to anybody. She felt broken inside and lost but nobody cares.

They are busy with their own lives, forgetting to care about her. Her heart is screaming for attention, for love. She wants to be understood, she wants to feel happy like everybody else seems to be. Why is her every-day dominated by depressions and anger, mixed with pain and tears?! It is like a grey shadow is hanging over her, making her dizzy and invisible to anybody around her.

They just see the cheery girl, the one who always knows what's to do, the one who is willing to help anybody, the girl with the euphoria and the strength to achieve her aims. But they don't see the other side: a girl who is too sad to give a fuck, who is lost inside and doesn't know what to do anymore, the one whose pain is growing from day to day and along with it her wish to die.

There are just a few things to live for in this world but all she is seeing is the black wall surrounding her. She is standing in the middle, her heart is aching. Where is the love, everybody is talking about? Where are the friends, everybody is having? Where is the family who is supposed to look after you? Maybe it was all a dream and they never existed.

She is shivering and freezing and she know she has to do the final step. Just a little inches then she is at home. At home where she isn't judged, where she can be herself, where she gets understood. In this place nobody makes fun or treats her like shit. She isn't invisible anymore…..she is noticed. Being treated like shit is better than being invisible cause they do notice you then……..pretending you are not here, is like you don't exist….like they don't want you to exist. Her eyes are empty…. nothing is left there anymore. The anger vanished and now the emptiness took over.

She puts the other feet over the handrail, hoping there is someone who stops her. She is waiting and waiting but nobody appears. Then she realises: she is all alone….all alone with her feelings. She takes a deep breath and looks back at where she used to stand. Back at her old life, at her old memories. She closes her eyes and takes another deep breath: her final breath! Within seconds she is falling down into the dark water and then she is gone… forever.

The leaves are still swirling in the air, like nothing has happened. The water is as dark as it was before. Everything is like it used to be.. just without this girl standing on the bridge. She is gone and with her the pain, sorrow and desperation.

_Be yourself, don't take anyone's shit and never let them take you alive._


End file.
